1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amusement park type rides and games of skill, and in particular to a combination of a ride with a game of skill involving projectiles and a target.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There are two general classes of activities which may be found in almost every amusement park. The first is a mechanical ride which depends for its entertainment value upon mechanically directed forces applied to one's body to induce varying acceleration of the person in directions not normally experienced in everyday life. Examples are Ferris wheels, roller coasters, variously configured merry-go-rounds, or carousels, etc. The second class of activities are those games of skill (and chance) which involve launching a projectile at a target, with various points to be earned in accordance with the accuracy of the trajectory. Examples are pin ball, darts, skeetball, knocking over milk bottles, etc. The present invention offers a combination of these two classes of activities within a single amusement device.